


Our House

by mresundance



Category: Little Miss Sunshine
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family is Awesome and Aggrivating, Gen, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our house is a very very very fine house. Music by CSNY.</p><p>Shown at Vividcon Premieres in 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our House

Please use the mediafire links before the permanent link. 

Permanent link (right-click save): **[65 MB wmv](http://mresundance.com/vids/miscfilms/mre_our%20house.zip)**

**[65 MB wmv @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/g4t8s5girdao3a6/mre_our_house.zip)**  
 **[18 MB mp4 @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/qjhqiy2icvr1rls/mre_our_house_ipod.zip)**

<https://vimeo.com/69360645>

Password: yellow

Also on Youtube: <http://youtu.be/uDmZuYet3Uw>

**Author's Note:**

> **Lyrics**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'll light the fire, you place the flowers  
> In the vase that you bought today.
> 
> Staring at the fire for hours and hours  
> While I listen to you play your love songs  
> All night long for me, only for me.
> 
> Come to me now and rest your head for just five minutes  
> Everything is good.
> 
> Such a cozy room, the windows are illuminated  
> By the evening sunshine through them  
> Fiery gems for you, only for you.
> 
> Our house is a very, very, very fine house  
> With two cats in the yard, life used to be so hard  
> Now everything is easy, 'cause of you.
> 
> And our --
> 
> Our house is a very, very, very fine house  
> With two cats in the yard, life used to be so hard  
> Now everything is easy, 'cause of you
> 
> And our . . . 
> 
> I'll light the fire while you place the flowers  
> In the vase that you bought today.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> I first thought of this vid when I started vidding in 2008.
> 
> My dad passed away that year. He loved this movie, and he loved CSNY even more. It seemed like the perfect fit. 
> 
> I am not sure why I decided to make it now though. Maybe, in the past, I wasn't in the place emotionally to make it. I also remember feeling like I wouldn't do justice to the vid, because I was a fledgling vidder.* 
> 
> Mostly, I needed to smile. My spring this year was rough. My original plan for Premieres was a Hannibal vid, but I thought: _I really don't have the emotional energy to Premiere this kind of vid_. So I made this one instead. :D
> 
> I deliberately abandoned my usual cuts and zooms and editing style for something more clean and straightforward. I did not edit or tweak any of the footage in this vid, beyond dissolves and dropping clips into a timeline. This style compliments the source and the song more strongly. Plus, my dad was always big on straightforward storytelling. Usually plain storytelling, without all the bells and whistles, is stronger. 
> 
> Anyways, that's pretty much the story of this vid in a nutshell. It's a love song to family in all of its crazy glory. 
> 
> * I am still a fledgling vidder. I have come to terms with the fact I will always have things to learn as a vidder. This is good, because I'll never be bored either.


End file.
